1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and, more particularly, is concerned with an improved gate lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,736 dated Dec. 7, 1999, Stankiewicz disclosed a ladder locking device. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,965 dated Feb. 25, 1986, Le Roux disclosed a bicycle lock. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,302 dated May 16, 1950, Stue disclosed a portable clamp lock. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,222 dated Sep. 8, 1992, Meyer disclosed a device for locking tractor trailer and sea rail container doors. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,490 dated Feb. 13, 1990, Jokel disclosed a window intrusion barrier. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,395,970 dated Nov. 1, 1921, Nidermaier disclosed an automobile locking device. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,164 dated May 23, 1972, Zaidener disclosed a locking mechanism.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.